Chemical Reactions
by Sunset22
Summary: When a chemical is spilled in a science lesson, weird things start happening to Amber, and unknown to her, her friend Sam is having the same problem. What will happen when the light notices this and wants to use the teens to their advantage. One-shot. Set in the five year gap.


**A/N so this is a one-shot I came up with last week, it took me 3 days to write with another day for grammar errors. BTW if this is rubbish you can blame Stronger123 for wasting your time, she told me to put this up. Anyway I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or any of its characters, I only own Amber and Sam.**

* * *

Chemical Reactions

_Hi, I'm Amber. I have blonde hair, brown eyes and I'm 5ft 6. A normal 15 year old girl, well maybe nerdier than normal, I'm average, at least I was. I'm originally from England, but I moved to Central City when I was 10, my mum wanted a new start. So there we were, new city, new life, 5 years later we were getting along pretty well. My life had a few twists and turns, a couple of bumps in the road, one or two drastic changes. But none were as drastic as the change that happened in June 2012. I was in a science lesson when it all started….._

We were in the science lab, working with chemicals, when the boy next to me, Sam, accidentally spilt a chemical mixture on my hand and the work surface.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, let me clean that up," Sam stammered before rushing of to get a paper towel.  
"Amber, go to the nurse's office and get something for the irritation," my teacher told me, I looked at my hand and noticed that it was red and blotchy. I did as I was told and went and got some cream. It absolutely stank, little did I know that was the least of my problems.

_Weird things started happening the next week, the last week of school before we broke up. We were in History…_

The whole class was trying to convince our teacher not to give us any work over the break. He was refusing flat out, no way was he giving in.  
"Please sir, you're not going to give us work over the holiday, it would be unfair," I told him. Then something changed as my words sunk in.  
"Ok, no work over the holiday, it would be unfair," Our teacher said.

_And that wasn't the only incident…_

I was walking behind some really slow people, after trying to get their attention I got really annoyed and fed up.  
"Move," I finally said, exasperated. I parted my hands as I said it. The couple immediately moved with my hands.

_I was flabbergasted. (I love that word.) I didn't really realise what was happening, that I was actually doing those things until the day of the talent contest. _

My friend, Katie, was performing. I did the normal thing and cheered her on. It got to the end when all the contestants were gathered on stage to hear the results. All my other friends and I started shouting encouraging things. I might've said something along the lines of make Katie the Winner. Next thing I knew Katie was the winner and everyone thought it was the best idea, the correct result, even the other contestants thought so.

_I managed to get hold of the result envelope. Don't ask me how. But I looked at it and Katie wasn't the original winner. What if I had something to do with that, what if all those things that had happened to me since the lab accident were my fault? My suspicions were proved correct the next day when I was walking home._

I was just walking through the streets when 2 men came out and grabbed me. They dragged me into an alley where a man walked out of the shadows. Ra's al Ghul.  
"Let me go," I shouted at the men holding me.  
"Oh, that won't work on them, they are deaf, they can't hear you," Ra's al Ghul told me.  
"What won't work?" I practically screamed.  
"Using your new found powers, don't tell me you haven't noticed, we certainly have. You can control people and we plan on using you," He told me calmly.  
"Tell them to let me go," I stated.

_Obviously because of my powers, he did as I said and I took that to my advantage. I ran all the way home, I retreated to my room and didn't come out until the next day. At around 5pm._

When I walked out my room my mum was waiting for me.  
"Go pack a bag darling, you're going to go with these nice men," my mother told me. For the first time I noticed some men standing in the corner of room. It was them, the men from yesterday.  
"I'm not going with them,"  
"You need to," I looked back at the men and then to my mum.  
"They paid you didn't they, they paid you for me. Well I'm not going, I refuse to go," I shouted. The 2 men lunged at me, but I quickly turned and ran out the door.

_I don't know how far I ran, or for how long but I knew it was late. I was tired but I didn't stop running, that is until I ran into someone._

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…. Sam?"  
"Amber?" I had run right into Sam.  
What are you doing? No you first," We said simultaneously.  
"Fine at the same time," I reasoned.  
"3,"  
"2,"  
"1,"  
"I ran away," we told each other at the same time.  
"You too, why?" Sam questioned, he was obviously confused. I told him everything that had happened since the lab accident. As I was telling him he didn't look shocked.  
"Same," He told me when I'd finished.  
"Wait, What?"  
"Well, ever since the incident in the lab strange things have been happening to me. For example, I was in geography and we were talking about the Arctic, and I was thinking about going there. Next thing I knew I was freezing cold in the middle of the Arctic. Another time just in the park, thinking about Lex Luthor. Then, I'm standing in front of him. In his office at Lexcorp. Yesterday, some goons cornered me, grabbed me and he walks out of the shadows, saying they are going to use me, saying my 'powers' are going to help them. Naturally I used my 'powers' to get the hell out of there. And today, they were at my house. My dad, stupid as he is said they could have me, for money. For money! I couldn't believe it and I ran, been running ever since, until I ran into you."  
"Wow, that's bad. What are we going to do?"  
"Avoid them, not go home. Stick together."

_So that's what we did. We stuck together. Using our talents to get out of sticky situations and avoid the people after us. I got my powers under control, so did Sam. We became a team, a force to be reckoned with. We got really close, we looked out for each other. We managed to stay safe on the run that is until we ran into a bunch of, well shifty people. _

We were in an alley quite near the centre of central city. We had wandered down the alley looking for nothing in particular but either way we were there. Men started walking out of the shadows, all of them had a weapon of some kind. They surround us.  
"Sam, we need to get out of here," I told him, panic rising.  
"I can't, I can't focus and I've never tried to teleport anyone else," Sam was clearly as scared as I was. The men started getting closer. I froze, I couldn't do anything, let alone talk. We were done for, Sam and I were back to back, and I closed my eyes until I felt a rush of wind, I opened my eyes and I saw a yellow and red blur. One guy was down then another and another. Only one man was left, but he took off before anything could happen.  
"Are you guys ok?" standing in front of us was Kid Flash, the Kid Flash.  
"Yeah, we're fine, just give us a minute," I told the speedster. I pulled Sam aside.  
"You have to get us out of here, we have to get away from him, you have to try, please," I begged.  
"I'll try, but you need to distract him, I need to build some momentum," Sam reasoned. After that we went back to where Kid Flash was standing.  
"Ok, so we appreciate your help, but we are absolutely fine,"  
"Do you want me to take you home?" He was being very nice, too nice for my liking. Living on the streets made me a bit suspicious.  
"No, 1. Because we don't have a home and 2. And this is the most important, we don't want or need your help,"  
"I think I can go Amber,"  
"Ok Sam. Forget about us," I influenced the hero, before grabbing Sam's hand and teleporting out of there.

_Thinking about it now, maybe I was a bit rude. Okay very rude but we didn't know if we could trust him, lots of people wanted us, wanted to use us. We couldn't trust anyone apart from each other. And looking back on it now, we were stupid we should've accepted his help earlier. But what he did next, that was uncalled for._

Sam and I were just walking around the park, talking, laughing acting normal. That was when there was a huge gust of wind. Kid Flash was standing in front of me.  
"Um, hey guys. I'm just going to need to borrow you," he said to me, grabbing my hand. "And you, can come find her in 5 minutes," He picked me up bridal style and ran off. Next thing I knew I was in a cave. A hollowed out mountain, filled with furniture. He put me down.  
"Ok, well have fun," and then he just ran off somewhere. Leaving me alone in a strange place. After 5 minutes there was a flash and standing in front of me was Sam.  
"Thank god I found you," Sam rushed forward and hugged me.  
"I'm so glad you're here," I replied hugging him back. Someone cleared their throat and I spun around to see 8 people standing there. One of whom was Kid Flash.  
"You," my voice was full of bitterness.  
"Hey, don't blame me, he asked me to do it," he pointed an accusatory finger at… Robin!

_Now I didn't know where I was but I certainly knew who everyone was. They were heroes, the sidekicks of some of the greatest heroes of all time. _

"Well, yes I did ask him to bring you here but that is only because he told us what happened,"  
"You told them, how? We told you to forget," Sam accused.  
"Minor details," Kid Flash told us.  
"We were already looking for you," Superboy added.  
"Oh great, someone else after us," I mused.  
"We aren't after you. We want to help you," Zatanna told us.  
"We would like you to join our team," Aqualad calmly stated.  
"What is your team?" Sam questioned.  
"We're sort of a young justice league. We have formed a team, Batman sends us on missions and we do everything they do. We're just younger," Rocket informed Sam and I.  
"And you want us?"  
"Well, Batman wants you. You'll be valuable members of the team. And he wants to protect you from the light and its members. He wants to train you and we want to get to know you. We want to help you. Anyway, she makes great cookies," Robin finished by pointing at Miss Martian who started to blush slightly.  
"How do we..." Sam started to say before Artemis interrupts him.  
"How do you know you can trust us? How do we know we can trust you? We aren't going to do anything to you apart from protect you, train you and give you a place to live."

_When she said that, it really got to me, I knew we could trust them because they had a very valid point. _

Sam and I shared a look.  
"Ok, we'll join the team, you can trust us," I started.  
"And we do trust you," Aqualad replied.  
"So, what now?" Sam asked.  
"You settle in, we get to know you," Zatanna answered.  
"And I'll take the first step, I want to change into my civvies, my real name is Artemis Crock," Artemis took off her cowl revealing her grey eyes.  
"I'll go, you can call me M'gann and this is Conner, my boyfriend," Miss Martian, M'gann exclaimed.  
"My name is Kaldur'ahm but you may call me, Kaldur,"  
"The name's Raquel Ervin,"  
"Zatanna Zatara,"  
"Sorry, not allowed to reveal my identity,"  
"Then how do you hide you identity if you're wearing…" Sam tried to ask.  
"Shades,"  
"Oh," Once Robin and Sam had stopped talking, coming to an understanding, we turned to look over at Kid Flash and Artemis who were whispering. Finally they turned back to us and the speedster started to talk to us, rather reluctantly.  
"Ok, Well, I'm going to tell you who I am, and you can't freak out, not that you will but you might, just a precaution, Here goes," He started to take off his cowl. "I'm Wally West,"  
"Wally West, I sit next to you in English," Sam said in disbelief.  
"So, all this time?" I asked him.  
"Yep," He responded popping the 'p'.

_Now that wasn't shocking at all. It was a huge bombshell, they all just revealed the secret ID's to us. Well, apart from Robin, but that was ok. We then all headed to the sofas and continued to chat._

"So you weren't lying when you said you had an awesome, super-hot blonde girlfriend, his words not mine," Sam directed the first part to Wally but then turned to Artemis for the last part.  
"No I wasn't lying."  
"He really said all those things," Artemis asked shocked.  
"He sure did, in history he was trying to convince us and he called you witty, and pretty. Yes, he rhymed," I answered, this caused everyone to burst out laughing. Apart from Wally who turned as red as a ripe cherry tomato and hid his face in Artemis's shoulder. But we weren't done yet, Sam and I looked at each other and turned to face Robin and Zatanna.  
"So you don't know his real name," Sam started to say.  
"But you're dating?" I finished posing it as a question. They shared a look.  
"It's hard but..." Robin started talking but Zatanna interrupted him.  
"But no one goes against the bats wishes,"  
"No they don't," We all spun around to see Batman staring at us, emotionless as he was made out to be.  
"Ba... Batman, what are you doing here," Robin stammered.  
"I came to see our newest recruits, and to give you a message from Black Canary," Batman stated simply.  
"Oh ok, what's the message?" Aqualad asked.  
"She's not going to be here for training tomorrow, abroad mission, so it is up to you to come with a good way to train Amber and Sam and of course yourselves, nice meeting you two," Batman said that with no emotion before he turned on his heel and walked back to the zeta tubes.

_Batman is so emotionless, how he can have a sidekick like robin I will never know. He was all about efficiency, I wonder if his secret ID is like that…_

Once Batman had left we went back to talking. Again Sam and I shared a look, this time turning to Conner and M'gann.  
"No," Conner told us before getting up and walking out the room.  
"Night guys," M'gann called from where she was following Conner out the room. Once she was out of sight, Sam burst out laughing causing me to. We fist bumped while the rest of the team looked at us like we were mad. Which we are.  
"Ok, well I'm going to bed," Kaldur announced. Choruses of me too's were heard as people began to get up and leave. Artemis kissed Wally as she left the room and Zatanna and Dick left hand in hand.  
"So," Sam started tapping his hands on his knees, "you're a hero."  
"Yes, but you are now too,"  
"we are aren't we, that's such a strange thing to think," I wondered.  
"How did this happen anyway?" Wally asked us.  
"We were in science and Sam here, spilt some orange chemical on my hand," I sweetly said.  
"Hey, I apologised for that, and excuse me, the mug who had to clean it up got all over himself too. At least you're not alone in this," Sam was offended by my earlier sentence obviously.  
"Sorry, but it was the truth. But thinking about it we wouldn't be good friends if you hadn't done that."  
"I heard about that, didn't think anything big would come from it, boy was I wrong. And then again until Batman told us to keep an eye out for you two, I thought it was pure luck and a trick of the light," Wally chuckled at himself. He then stood up.  
"I'll show you your rooms, we prepared those weeks ago. I would like to apologise in advance for the clothes we have loaned you Amber. M'gann picked them out for you but I bet you Artemis won't mind lending you something, she has better style than M'gann, heck Zatanna does. Anyway, here's your room, Amber. Artemis is just opposite and Zatanna is two doors down from you. I'm sure you'll find M'gann's room if you really tried, any who sleep well" Wally was now standing outside my room.  
"Night amber," Sam said giving me a hug.  
"Good night Sam," I called as he walked away to catch up with Wally.

_I think that was when I first realised the true extent of my feelings for Sam. He was kind, sensitive, funny, charming, and thinking about it he would do anything to help me. He was so lovely. The only problem, as it is with any story of love, did he feel the same way.  
Training now that was interesting, Robin's idea of new comer training was creative and definitely not the greatest._

"What?!" Sam and I shouted, both equally annoyed and shocked.  
"I want you to fight each other than climb up the climbing wall then flip off it," excitement was dancing across his eyes as he told us this, thinking it was the easiest thing in the world.  
"I don't think they'll be doing that dude." Wally reprimanded.  
"I've got a better idea, you'll do a quick agility test then we will go through the basics of fighting with you, after that over the next couple of weeks we'll improve your fighting skill and then you can perfect it in the field," Artemis informed us with an air of smugness.  
"Dude, why couldn't you have just said that, this is why she's my girlfriend," Wally pointed out before kissing Artemis on the cheek. The room erupted into laughter, even Artemis but Wally looked confused until she whispered something in his ear and for the second time in 2 days he turned as red as a tomato.  
So we did the agility test, which we were pretty good at because of our weeks on the streets. Then we went through the basic fighting stances and movements.

_We carried on like that for the next few weeks. We got very good. I was now learning some gymnastics since I knew how to fight. I might've used a tiny weeny bit of persuasion. The results of trying out super human powers on boy wonders.  
Anyway in our time there we had had 2 missions the only problem was we didn't have names, we had our outfits sorted pretty quickly but names we were at a dead end, especially with Sam._

"You guys need names, you can't exactly go out there, in the field, using your real names, it'll give you away," M'gann told us.  
"Well I think I know my name, it sort of fits with my powers and costume,"  
"well, what is it girl? Spill," Raquel pressed.  
"It's silver tongue," I stated.  
"I like that, and you're right, it does go with your outfit, which is nearly completely silver," Sam stated, jokingly. He was right, my outfit was made up of silver leggings with a light orange top with kevlar, more of an amber style orange, accompanied by a silver jacket and grey converse style shoes. I also had a silver domino mask with orange swirls.  
"What about you Sam, What shall we call you?"  
"I have no idea, there aren't many names that go with a teleporter," Sam was suddenly sounding down beat.  
"Well, teleportation involves travelling, tourists travel a lot," Wally suggests.  
"Does he realise what he's doing?" Artemis whispered to me, I stifled a laugh.  
"That sounds good, thanks Wally, I'm Tourist," Sam chuckled at the thought. "Now I can get a proper costume that actually goes with my name," Sam and the other guys then walked off, discussing clothes. Weird right, who thought guys would know about clothes. The rest of us went to change into our clothes and then we waited for the boys to get back. Sam was now in his new costume. Khaki shorts with big pockets, a blue top with hidden kevlar and then a leather jacket with tourist written on one of the arms. His domino mask was styled to look like sunglasses. He looked like a typical tourist.  
"Looking good," I told him.  
"You too," He countered.  
"Thanks,"  
"Okay team, listen up. We have a hostage situation in a warehouse in Gotham. You need to get in, rescue the hostages and get out. No unnecessary delays or distractions," Batman instructed as he gave us our mission.

_Little did we know this was not as simple as it sounded. Sure, saving hostages was easy, but when the reason behind the hostage situation is not for ransom or anything like that it makes it harder. Especially when you are the reason for it…_

When we arrived at the warehouse we split into 2 teams of 5. Sam and I went with Kid Flash, Artemisand Aqualad to get the hostages while the others went to distract the thugs. We got to the freaked out hostages and I calmed them down. We then proceeded to untie them when a laugh was heard from the darkness where a figure walked out of them. Ra's al Ghul.  
"Oh great," Both Sam and I said.  
"It's always nice to have someone do their dirty work for you. In this case bringing yourself to me. You've fallen into our little trap, fallen for our little distraction. Now we will finally get what we want."  
"You 2 need to go now," Aqualad told us through the mind link.  
"Yeah, go now, we can deal with the hostages," KF told us. Quickly Sam grabbed my wrist like that other time in the alley and he quickly flashed out of there. Breathing hard we arrived back at the cave and waited for the others to get back. When they finally did, they looked a bit shaken and hurt. Especially the distraction team. We quickly helped deal with their injuries before heading to bed. Trying to forget the incident.

_We hadn't been bothered by the light for ages, which is why it affected us so badly. We thought they had given up, given in. but this was the light we were talking about, of course they hadn't given up. They would stop at nothing to get to us.  
We were all hesitant about to going back on missions. We continued our training and after a month Batman deployed the boys to an undercover mission._

"Why can't we go on the mission?" whined Zatanna.  
"Because it's in an all-boys school, we would stick out like sore thumbs," I reminded her.  
"Plus now we can have girl talk, with no boys' interrupting us," M'gann beamed.  
"Yes I like that idea, because I have a very pressing question to ask Amber," Zatanna cheered up a bit.  
"What is it?" I was suddenly very nervous because the other 4 girls were sharing some weird look.  
"What's going on between you and Sam?" Artemis asked while everyone around me nodded.  
"Nothing we're just friends,"  
"Oh please, I know those looks that you give each other, they're the same looks that Wally and Artemis give each other, same with Conner and M'gann and probably Robin and I,"  
"It is so obvious you like each other," Raquel stated.  
"We're only friends, nothing more,"  
"Conner and I were only friends, Rob and Zee were only friends, Artemis and Wally were, actually forget those two," M'gann started shaking her head but she had a small smile on her face.  
"Wally and I were friends,"  
"If you call fighting constantly a friendship," Raquel pointed out.  
"Whatever," Artemis grumbled.  
"So what if I do like him? He doesn't like me back in that way,"  
"Don't be so sure," Zatanna softly said. Just then her radio went off.  
"Robin, what's…..? What? How...? Fine, get back as fast as you can," The conversation ended and she looked back at our expectant eyes.  
"It was another trap, the light got Sam, they put on one of those inhibiter collars they have in Belle Reve. They are going to head back here to discuss what we do next.

_Just great, they had Sam. Who knew what they were going to make him do. It would be easier for them to get to me now they had him. He was my easy escape route, we could easily avoid them together but alone we were weaker easier to grab. We needed each other, we were pretty stuck without each other. This was of course the lights plan all alone, they had seen this and discovered a way to get to us. And there was only one thing we could do._

The team were all discussing ways we could get Sam back, but none of them would work. There was only one thing we could do. I interrupted them while they strategizing.  
"That won't work, there is only one thing we can do," I then went on to explain my plan.  
"Amber, that's way too dangerous, we can't do that," Robin was shocked.  
"Trust me, it'll work if we all know what we are doing and stick to the plan, no unnecessary delays or distractions, right,"  
"She has a point, we have to try, Sam is my friend, he's all our friend, and we have to admit Amber is right no other plan would work against the light," Wally added.  
"Ok, so it is settled, go suit up, we leave in 5 minutes," Kaldur announced.

_So a plan was in place, I just hoped it would work. We would be in trouble if it did. We had to stick to the plan or something could go dangerously wrong, like life endangering wrong…._

We managed to track Sam to a cave, we got into position. Artemis took a spot out of sight on a ledge, just so she could see Sam. Wally stood off at the side, also out of sight with Sam in view. The others all hid but kept me in view. I was on my own, in plain sight approaching Ra's al Ghul and his men, the other members of the light were nowhere to be found, they would obviously be arriving later hopefully too late. Ra's al Ghul was the first to notice me, his eyes lit up and 2 men walked towards me.  
"Stop," I commanded the 2 men. "I'm here to make a deal you,"  
"Really?" Ra's al Ghul inquired.  
"Yes," I nodded my head slightly. This was Wally's cue, he ran forward to Sam, as Artemis shot the guards around him. While I had Ra's al Ghul distracted the others members of the team took out the remainder of the guards, the ones that would stop our escape.  
"Well, what is it?" He pressed.  
"You can take me,"  
"Oh really, what's the catch,"  
"That you let Sam go," This was another cue for Wally to get Sam out as fast as possible and the others to start coming to back me up.  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Oh, you wouldn't, that was a signal, you see Sam's already gone," I pointed to the spot he used to be. He spun round and in that brief moment I turned on my heel and ran. I ran into Wally and he picked me up and sped away. Shortly after the others came and joined us, Ra's al Ghul in tow with hand cuffs on. All we had to do was wait for the league to come collect him.  
"We'll get you one day, we will be back, you're still of use to the light and we might have lost this time but we will be back, just remember that," Ra's al Ghul shouted as the league took him away.  
"Consider us warned," Sam shouted back. I couldn't help but laugh, he could've died yet he could still joke with a villain.  
"C'mon guys, let's go," Conner called us from the bio ship doors.  
"Be right there," I answered. Sam moved from my side to look at me.  
"What you did today was really brave, thank you,"  
"It was nothing," I said it was nothing but I could feel a slight blush making its way up my cheeks.  
"It wasn't nothing. Amber you're absolutely amazing, you can do anything,"  
"Really,"  
"Yes," Sam smirked slightly before leaning in and kissing me. I was shocked I couldn't do anything. Typical of me.  
"Sorry," Sam pulled back, now he was bright red and not looking at me.  
"Sam, Sam," He still didn't look at me, "Look at me," I sort of forced him to but he did.  
"I think you amazing too," I smiled before pulling him into a kiss. We headed back to the ship hand in hand.  
"Yes! You owe me 10 bucks," Robin exclaimed to Wally.  
"You made a bet on us?" Sam and I shouted at the same time.  
"Sort of, I bet Wally that you would get together at the end of the mission,"  
"And I bet Rob that you would get together later on in the week," Wally told us. I just shook my head and sat down before the ship took us back to the cave. I had a smile on my face and I don't think it's left since we got back.

_That was one of the best and worst days of my life. I'm sure the lights still out there, still after us, buying their time before they come to get us again. Because we know they won't give up but neither will we.  
I have great friends and a fantastic boyfriend who have my back and I have theirs. The light will never get us, no matter how much they try, because we will stick together. _ _No matter what will be with each other, whether it is watching some sappy chick flick or fighting crime.  
And to think this all started because of some strange, stupid chemical reaction._

* * *

**Remember to review! :)  
**


End file.
